In a front-end module receiver circuit for supporting multiple frequency bands, a plurality of input terminals can be set respectively corresponding to the multiple frequency bands. For example, in a single pole multiple throw (SPMT) radio-frequency switch circuit, every input terminal can receive a signal, and the signal can be transmitted through a matching component and a set of switches, enter a node, and then be outputted. The foresaid node can be coupled to a function path and a bypass path. If a switch of the function path is turned off, the circuit can enter a bypass mode for bypassing the signal through the bypass path. Although this sort of structure is feasible, many shortcomings have been observed in practice. For example, since switches and capacitors need to be set on the function path, the size of the circuit will be enlarged and can hardly be reduced. Moreover, since each of a plurality of paths having a plurality of switches connected in series are coupled to the node, the loading effect will be excessive, and this can be disadvantageous to the efficiency of the circuit. In the bypass mode, the loading effect will be particularly significant. Furthermore, the abovementioned structure will cause higher insertion loss (IL).